Lovers Rejection
by Ropo
Summary: Wen Anakin visits Padmé, Obi Wan decides he is not ready to become a Jedi...and he forbids his Padawan from ever seeing Padmé again. Anakin won't accept being what to do and goes down a path which upsets the balance of the universe...forever! Plz R+R!
1. Trouble

Lovers Rejection

**__**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in this story. George Lucas etc does so please don't sue me, this story was written for enjoyment purposes only.

**_Authors Note:_** Heya'll, this is my first Star Wars fic so please don't be harsh. Feel free to correct me because my knowledge is not very good and I would appreciate and corrections\tips.

Thanks and Enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________

**_Chapter 2:_** Trouble

Padmé finished packing her last of clothing. Her heart longed to see her loves face again. He had only been gone a day but it felt like a lifetime. She had decided to fly back and take her place in Senate and hoped she would be able to catch a glimpse of Anakin.

**Maybe he was called back for his trials?** Padmé thought to herself. If Anakin was to become a Jedi their relationship would get even tougher. They would have less time to see each other and would slowly drift apart.

**Maybe he is in trouble…maybe they have found out about us…what if Obi Wan-** Padmé stopped and took a sip of water. Anakin was right, she did worry too much.

**I must stop panicking…if Anakin was in trouble he would have contacted me by now…everything must be fine.**

* * *

"No Anakin it is not fine!" Obi Wan yelled at the young Padawan. "You can't just go off and do as you please, you are in training to become a Jedi and that means you listen to me, not disappear without telling anyone…so no it is not fine!"

"I'm sorry master, Padmé needed me-"

"Padmé? Is that all that's important? No disrespect to the Senator but the world doesn't revolve around her Anakin." Obi Wan snapped, cutting off Anakin.

"Sorry master."

"Do you want to become a Jedi Anakin?"

"More than anything master!"

"Well the way you're going you will never pass the test. You are obnoxious and ignorant."

"…I'm sorry…master." Anakin mumbled, trying to stay calm. He hated being told what to do and couldn't stand being insulted.

"It's true Anakin, and until you learn to take orders and behave correctly you are not going to become a Jedi."

"Yes master, I'm sorry master."

"Anakin stop repeating yourself, you sound ridiculous. I'm very disappointed in you! Now…return to the Jedi temple and we will speak more later."

"Yes master!" **I hate him!**

"I would advise you not to think like that young one, now return to the Jedi temple…before I make you!"

* * *

"Master Yoda…may I enter?" Obi Wan whispered trying not to disturb the peaceful Jedi.

"Hm…yes you may."

"I'm sorry to disturb you master."

"Worry not, meditating I was, help you may I?"

"I just came to tell you Anakin has finally returned master."

"For informing me many thanks, later I will speak with him. A mission I have for him to undertake."

"Very well master, I will inform him to visit you. Goodbye master."

"Goodbye Obi Wan, may the force be with you!"

_____________________________________________________________________

Wow, another sucky ending. Soz I had writers block for this chapter, the next one will be much better!


	2. Priorities

Lovers Rejection

**__**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in this story. George Lucas etc does so please don't sue me, this story was written for enjoyment purposes only.

**_Authors Note:_** Heya'll, this is my first Star Wars fic so please don't be harsh. Feel free to correct me because my knowledge is not very good and I would appreciate and corrections\tips.

Thanks and Enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________

**_Chapter 1:_** Priorities

"Ani you have to leave."

"Why? Obi Wan can wait, I would much rather be here with you." Anakin said gently caressing his new brides cheek.

"Ani your going to have to leave me eventually and you can't ignore your masters wishes. Your going to have to go, he will start to suspect something."

"Calm down milady. You worry too much."

"I can't help myself, I just feel…" Padmé stopped, pondering on her thoughts.

"Feel what?" Anakin asked concerned.

"It's nothing…I'm just worried you're going to get in trouble."

Anakin looked at his love suspiciously. "Stop worrying. I will be fine." Anakin smiled.

"You're a funny boy." Padmé laughed swinging her arms around her love.

"And you're a funny lady."

"I thought you were too scared to tease a senator."

Anakin remained silent grinning.

"Oh…so you no longer fear me."

"Haha…I didn't say that, I'm just curious how you would punish me?"

"Ani!" Padmé yelled, playfully hitting him. Anakin chuckled before sweeping his love of her feet and joining his lips with hers.

"Are you still sure you want me to leave?"

* * *

"Hm…late he is." Yoda mumbled.

"He will be here." Obi Wan said hesitantly.

Yoda had wished to speak to Anakin about his growing affections for Padmé Amidala and to remind him the Jedi code. Both him and Obi Wan feared that the senator would get in the way of Anakin becoming a Jedi.

The Jedi council had arranged to discuss Anakin's trials but because of his disappearance Obi Wan cancelled it.

**Where is he?** Obi Wan thought to himself angrily. **I am his teacher, he should do what I tell him to do!**

"Doubt you have?" Yoda asked hobbling up out of his seat.

"No master, I do not doubt the boy." Obi Wan lied. "I am just curious what could be keeping him."

"Hm…lie to Yoda you do?"

**He can read me like a book…**

"I…I am not sure if he is ready."

"Ready you said he was."

"I know master, it's…he never listens to what I have to say. All he seems to care about is Padmé. I know all masters have some trouble with their Padawan's but…Anakin seems to be drifting further and further away from me. I feel he needs to sort out his priorities, especially if he wants to become a Jedi."

"Fail you think he will?"

"I am not sure…he should pass but I fear he wont."

"Hm…talk to young Padawan you should."

"I will master."

"Leaving I will be, Obi Wan this remember, fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering and suffering leads to the dark side. May the force be with you young one." Yoda turned and shuffled of in the opposite direction.

**Yoda's right…I need to talk with Anakin…but where is he?"**

_____________________________________________________________________

How bad was that, especially the ending. I hope you liked it, please leave a review…but remember don't be too harsh please!


	3. Boom!

Lovers Rejection

**__**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in this story. George Lucas etc does so please don't sue me, this story was written for enjoyment purposes only.

**_Authors Note:_** Heya'll, this is my first Star Wars fic so please don't be harsh. Feel free to correct me because my knowledge is not very good and I would appreciate and corrections\tips.

Thanks and Enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________

**_Chapter 3:_** Boom!

Anakin sat in the corner sulking. Obi Wan was only angry with him because he was jealous. His master knew how much Padmé liked him and he also knew that Anakin was a better fighter, but he wouldn't accept either.

**He has always had a spot for Padmé. I know he is after her! If he goes anywhere near him I'll-**

"Anakin…" Obi Wan said solemnly. "Have you thought about anything I said?"

Anakin jolted up. "Yes, and I'm sorry master. I shouldn't have disappeared without telling you. I am **_very_** sorry master!"

"Well you sound like you're sorry. Now…back to training." Anakin smiled and was relieved he was no longer in trouble. He had been alone for over an hour and was incredibly bored doing nothing. "Master Yoda has a mission for you."

"That's great!" Anakin beamed.

"I do not know details but he wishes to speak with you immediately so you will know more soon."

"Okay master."

"…hurry up then, Yoda's waiting."

* * *

"Hm…welcome young one." Yoda chirped. "Great news I have!"

"Yes master, Obi Wan told me you have a mission for me." Anakin replied entering the Masters chamber.

"How rude, talking about me Master Kenobi has been hmm?"

Anakin laughed. "You're in a happy mood master."

"Happy I am to see you at last smiling." Yoda hopped up out of his seat and slowly paced towards Anakin. "Now, to this mission we will turn to, required you are to find a missing Jedi on Zonama Sekot, his name is Clada Kinbos, vanished he did a few days ago, investigating the blood carver assassins he was."

"Will I be going alone?"

"No, accompanied you will be by Padawan Prula Harbou"

"Okay master."

"Worried you are?"

"No, I'm not scared of anything!"

"Hm…cocky you are, fear Yoda should you." Yoda joked, thrusting his walking stick towards Anakin.

"Of course master, how silly of me."

"Mocking me are you? Hm…big mistake."

"Master, you are funny." Anakin chuckled, shaking his head.

"Hm…I know." Yoda smiled before shuffling back to his seat. "No laughing matter this is young one…" Yoda whispered, becoming very serious. "Great undertaking this is, injured you may get, this mission you **_MUST_** take seriously or…" Anakin leant in closer, anticipating the end of Yoda's sentence.

"BOOM!" Anakin fell to the floor, his eyes almost popping out of his head. Yoda rocked back and forth laughing hysterically. "Sure fear nothing you do young one?"

"That was not funny master." The Padawan yelled, getting up and tidying up his robes. "I shall be leaving."

"Hm…how touchy he is!"

* * *

Padmé sat still while her spaceship landed…she had finally arrived back in Coruscant. She took a small glance out the window. **I wonder if Anakin has come to see me?**

"Senator Amidala, we have now landed."

"Thank you." Padmé replied standing up, surrounded by a saluting entourage.

She came to the exit of the spaceship and took another peek at the gathering of people, trying to pick out some familiar faces. **Oh, I can see Master Windu and Master Kenobi…but no Anakin…**

Suddenly the spaceship exploded, fire attacking everything, smoke poisoning the air, corpses dropping to the floor like rain.

Padmé lay still on the floor, pain shooting up her arms and legs. "Senator Amidala!" Obi Wan cried in shock. **Please be alright!**

"Obi Wan…tell Anakin…" Padmé trailed off before being surrounded by darkness.

_____________________________________________________________________

Bum bum bum, okay I know that was exactly like Episode's Two beginning but I had to have it. Soz I kinda had a lot of writers block, don't be too harsh. More exciting things are still yet to come!

P.s Thanks for all the nice reviews! :D


	4. Recovery

Lovers Rejection

**__**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters in this story. George Lucas etc does so please don't sue me, this story was written for enjoyment purposes only.

**_Authors Note:_** Sorry about the long long loooong delay, I had writers block and didn't have the time to right because I had tests going on…and when I do decide to upload the new chapter Fanfiction doesn't work for absolutely ages. Once again feel free to correct me etc.

Also things that have ~ before and after them are words spoken telepathically using the force, I.e ~ What the hell are you playing at? Quit fooling around!~ is spoken telepathically. 

Thanks and Enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________

**_Chapter 4:_** Recovery

Anakin stood waiting for Prula Harbou, his accompanist on the mission. It was the first mission for both the young Padawan's. Anakin wasn't too excited about having to share a mission and spend time with someone he didn't know, but it was better than being yelled at by Obi Wan or sitting around doing nothing.

**Where is he? Yoda would have told him what time to be here, doesn't he understand this is a mission, he can't come and go as he pleases.** Anakin angrily thought to himself.

"Hi…" a gentle soft voice said from behind Anakin. "Sorry I'm late." Anakin quickly span round and came face to face with a tall blonde haired girl with piercing blue eyes and a huge white smile.

"W-Who are you?" Anakin asked carefully examining the stranger.

"Im Prula, I've been assigned to accompany you on your mission. Did Master Yoda not tell you?"

"Yes he did. I just…assumed you were a man."

"Why? Woman are just as good Jedi as men are you sexist…pig!" Prula snapped, storming past Anakin.

Anakin stood still shocked and confused. He hadn't meant it in a sexist way. **Her mood changes even quicker than mine.**

"Good luck young one." Yoda said appearing from round the corner.

"Master Yoda…is Obi Wan with you?"

"Busy he is, greeting Senator Amidala." Anakins heart skipped a beat at his loves name.

"Oh…I will get going then." Anakin mumbled, disappointed his teacher hadn't come to give him his usual lecture on behaviour.

"Good luck young one, may the force be with you." Yoda smiled, patting Anakin on the back with his small green hand.

"Thank you master." Anakin bowed respectfully then hopped into his own Jedi Star fighter, glancing over at Prula who glared icily back at him, then tossed her hair back before taking off. Anakin gulped, then turned back to Yoda, forced a smile and then took off himself, careful to stay as far away from Prula as possible.

*

****

The two Padawans had only been flying for a short time now but Prula was flying further and further ahead and starting to go out of Anakins sight.

~We're meant to be working together~ 

~Shut up would you?~

~No!~ Anakin was angry now and decided to increase his speed, catching up with Prula. He waved to her smirking before speeding ahead of her. **Lets see how she likes that.** Anakin chuckled to himself.

Suddenly a missile flew past Anakins ship, very nearly hitting it. Anakin took a glance behind him and saw Prula wave at him, smiling evilly.

~What the hell are you playing at? Quit fooling around!~ 

~Who is playing around?~

~Oh…two can play at that game~

Anakin decreased his speed rapidly, watching Prula's ship fly over his, and then chased after hers. He was just about to fire a missile back at her but sensed that something bad had happened to Padmé and turned around, heading back towards Coruscant. 

* * *

Obi Wan sat outside the hospital room, waiting for news on the Senator. He had been waiting for a few long torturous hours but there was still no news. **How could this have happened again?** Obi Wan thought to himself. He had been asking himself the same questions over and over again since Padmé had gone in.

"Master Obi Wan Kenobi?" A nurse asked, carefully slipping out of the room Padmé went into.

"Yes…what's going on?" Obi Wan asked, jolting up out of his seat.

"Don't worry, everything's fine…nothing too serious anyway. All she needs is some rest."

Obi wan smiled and sighed in relief. "That's great! Can I see her?"

"Yes but she may not be up to it." The nurse replied before disappearing down the hall while Obi Wan carefully and quietly tiptoed into the room.

Padmé lay on a bed in the middle of the room with wires attached to her, scratches and burns on her face and up her arms, her hair had been brushed and tied back and she had been re-dressed in a long white sleeveless silk gown.

"By the force!" Obi Wan exclaimed sickened to see Padmé in such a state.

"Obi…Obi Wan?" Padmé stuttered, trying to open her eyes.

"Yes it's me Padmé." Obi Wan softly whispered, taking hold of her hand.

"W-what happened? Where is Anakin? Am I-" Padmé stopped, letting out a loud moan of pain.

"Ssh Padmé…you need to rest. I will leave you to sleep, you obviously aren't up to speaking." Obi Wan kissed the Senators hand before silently leaving the room.

**She is in an awful state. I hope she will be okay.** Suddenly a loud fuss from the end of the corridor caught Obi Wans eye. **Oh no…**

"Anakin, why are you here? You're meant to be-"

"Where is she master?" Anakin yelled, cutting his master off, anger burning in his eyes. "I SAID WHERE IS SHE?"

"Anakin keep your voice down, Padmé is sleeping-"

"I want to see her!" Anakin demanded, pushing his way past Obi Wan.

"I don't think…why does he never listen to me?" Obi Wan sighed following Anakin into the room.

"Padmé, are you okay?" Anakin yelled grabbing her hand. "What are all these wires connected to you, what have they done?" The Padawan was furious, tears flooding his eyes. "I will find out who done this to you…and when I do, I will kill them!"

_____________________________________________________________________

What a horrible and rubbish chapter. I hate it, anyway…the next chapter will be up sooner and it will be a lot better! Please leave a review!!! Thanks


End file.
